Photography Girl
I am scared. This is obviously why I am posting here, but most of you have no idea how scared I am. You have all read these stories, but that is nothing compared to experiencing this in real life. I don’t know what the hell is going on. If you are here then I guess you know the feeling of being watched. Almost everybody has felt this at some point, where you can almost feel somebody’s eyes on you, even if you are sure nobody is there. Now I’m not so sure. It all started with my blog. I have this small blog where I post videos and tips concerning photography. I know that this is pretty much describing the majority of blogs, but I have a few hundred people checking it, which I am quite happy with. I get emails from people all the time, mostly girls, which was completely fine by me. I generally liked talking to them, even if they had simple questions, I always felt like they were flirting or something. I know this wasn’t true, but hey, it made me feel a bit better about myself. A few days ago I got this email from a girl. Her little picture showed that she was actually quite cute, and she said that she loved my blog and my pictures, and asked if I knew anything about this specific camera she used, and how to change the contrast or something. I don’t even remember, I just copied it into Google and wrote that back to her. She emailed me right away, under a minute afterwards. She said that she was so thankful, and that she had been trying to find out how to do that for weeks. She seemed really nice, and she complimented me a lot, so I was pretty happy. For once I thought a girl was actually interested in me, so I wrote back asking about her hobbies and such. We emailed back and forth a few times, and it was getting more and personal. We mostly talked about photography, and I found myself liking her. After an hour or two I told her I had to go to bed, which she seemed upset about, but sent me a few hearts and a “wish I was there”. That was awesome, and being a guy who doesn’t talk a lot to girls, this actually felt a bit special. The next morning I had completely forgotten about it. I got up, went to class, and did my homework with some friends. It was early evening when I got back, and powered up my PC to check my email. Holy crap. 23 emails, all sent from her. They got progressively more desperate, starting from “heyyy, how’s school?” to “hello, are you alright?” and continuing on to “why aren’t you talking to me? why don’t you like me?”. I’m not kidding. This was seriously crazy. I had no idea what the hell to do. Those memes with overly attached girlfriend didn’t seem so funny now, even if it was just emails. She had taken my emails waaay too seriously. I didn’t answer them right away because I had no idea how to respond. I mean, what was I even supposed to say? I browsed Facebook and Reddit while thinking about what the hell I was going to do. I checked my mail again. Another email. There’s an attachment, a single photo. I open it, and it takes a while to open because of my crap PC. As the picture loads slowly from the top to the bottom, I freak the fuck out. It’s me. Just a single picture of me taken right behind me while I was just checking her emails. I turn around, knocking my chair away, and stare at nothing. What the fuck. I still have no idea what the hell is going on. I sit in the corner of my room, trying to figure out how the hell she has that picture. I feel like I am being watched constantly. I emailed her back, asking how she got that picture, and isn’t answering me. I am so fucking scared. I never told her my name or where I live. I didn’t hear anything behind me at any point, and my house has really creaky floorboards on the entire first floor where my room is. The door was closed. The window was closed. She was in here with me. Category:Beings Category:Photography Category:Computers and Internet